Better Together
by Simple Serendipity
Summary: Everyone knew that the War would take some casualties, and everyone knew who was fighting for Love. This is their story. MollyxArthur


Better Together

It was time. It was time to start the battle; both sides had been called to war. They all knew that many of them would not survive this war, yes, now was the time if any to say goodbye. For many, the end was imminent.

The Light side, whilst mainly filled with Aurors, saw children only just of age preparing to fight for their lives. It was wrong, all wrong. People were willingly putting their lives on the line, risking their futures, all for Harry Potter.

The Dark side were fighting for their own cause, however. They were fighting for their Master, the Dark Lord, who promised them a future of a leading Pureblood society. A society in which magic would seize its rightful place in the world, no more would muggles talk down to wizards and witches, no more would muggle blood contaminate magical blood and no more would people doubt in their power.

Everyone was terrified even if they didn't show it outwardly. Along the front lines of the war, you could see the couples making their own silent goodbyes to their loved ones. Youngsters saying and doing things that they know they might never get the chance to do again.

Molly Weasley stood at the front of a large group of Hogwarts students who had chosen to stay and fight. She looked around searchingly for the love of her life, the father of her children, her soul mate, her Arthur. Her heart sped up as she couldn't see him; she had hurried to Hogwarts as soon as she heard that the Trio had arrived and had forgotten to keep her eye on him.

Arthur caught sight of his wife, and paused a moment to look at her. He had seen this woman in her prime; he had seen her walking down the aisle; he had seen her bearing his seven children; However, Arthur Weasley had never seen his wife look more beautiful. Maybe it was the fact that they could all be dead within the next hour, maybe it was the fact that in that very moment their love shone brighter than anything he'd ever know, needless to say, it was in that precise moment that he strode up to her that he knew for certain that even death couldn't tear them apart. They stood for a while facing each other, wordlessly proclaiming their undying love for the other, until Molly could take it no longer.

She reached up and grabbed his face with her two hands and kissed him passionately on the lips, pouring all the love she held in her heart into their fiery embrace. It felt like they were 17 again, and worried that each kiss could be their last, knowing the whole time that their love might be snatched away any minute. It was a different passion back then, a peaceful fear, but as their years grew so did their passion, all the while turning into a love that they couldn't live without.

"Molly," said Arthur pulling away slightly from their embrace, "If something happens to me-"

"No, don't you _DARE_ start thinking like that, Arthur, we'll both be fine!" She snapped her eyes filling up with unshed tear and unspoken fears.

He took charge of his wife, "Molly, I love you and I need you to hear it this one last time before we have to fight. I can't bear for it not to be something I forgot to say today. I love you."

She let the tears go; looking up at him she smiled slightly, "I love you too."

She turned and took his hand just as the Death Eaters and their army came into sight. This was it, this was the moment that they had been waiting for. She gripped his hand tighter but never taking her eyes off of the approaching army.

Arthur could sense her fear as her hold on his hand tightened even more, he moved closer to her and whispered gently "I could never leave you, my dear, don't you worry. We'll be together again soon."

He leaned down to kiss her shoulder gently as she closed her eyes to take it all in. Then, he let go of her hand and moved away, towards to upcoming flanks.

"Arthur!" She cried desperately, but he didn't turn back. Wand out drawn, she stood her ground and her eyes continued to follow Arthur as he made his way through the crowd to get into his position.

She heard a voice cry out into the crowds, "This is our time, our last stand. Fight with me now. Fight for Harry and FIGHT FOR FREEDOM!"

The battle cry sounded as hexes and spells flew into the air and at the enemies, the war had begun.

She ran off in the opposite direction to which Arthur ran, she shot down every Death Eater that was in her way.

She saw a flash of red hair and then a flash of black curls. Suddenly, her mothering instincts kicked in. She ran as fast as she could until she reached the ongoing duel. Fred and Bellatrix Lestrange were in a heated duel.

"Not my son, you bitch!" She yelled as she saw Fred falter slightly under the attack. Bellatrix turned away from the young boy and turned to her old classmate.

"Weasley, well, isn't this just like old times." She smirked at the red headed woman.

"I have had enough of your mind games, you crazy bitch. You tried to kill my son. That is crossing the line." Molly growled, as she began to shoot hex after hex at her nemesis.

She managed to stupefy Bellatrix but she knew it wouldn't hold for ages, "Fred, get out of here and for goodness' sake, will you please just stay safe!"

Fred ran to his mother to embrace her before he followed her orders and left. Molly watched him go with saddened eyes; she knew that he knew Bellatrix would not give in until Molly was dead now. He also knew that his mother would fight her hardest to live. Her mind quickly wandered back to Arthur, wondering if he was safe or, at best, alive.

_Speak of the devil,_ she thought as she saw the tall red headed love of her life strive towards her with a strong determinism and a slight limp.

"Arthur!" She cried, her voice not hiding the joy and love she felt for seeing him safe and once again, with her, "Arthur, come here, my love. I'll wait for you here! Come on!"

"MOLLY!" Her eyebrows crinkled with confusion as she heard the horror and panic in his voice but before she could turn around to see what danger she was in, there was a flash of green and time felt like it slowed right down. Everything was in slow motion.

She collapsed to the floor, her arms and legs suddenly feeling five times as heavy as they did normally. Above her she could see flashes of light fly past her body, as everything else around her grew darker and less clear. This was it.

Her vision had gone entirely, but she could still hear Arthur. She heard him shout the killing curse and then she heard him cry out for her. She could feel him lean down and hold her, kiss her and tell him that he loves her. Molly tried to reply but no words came out, her lifeless body made no movements.

So Arthur did what any man would do for his wife, he picked her up and held her close to his chest and began to make his way back to the castle, hexes and curses flying past him but never once hit him.

All the while, humming a tune they once used to dance to. She hung onto the last strands of life, just to be with him for a few moments longer. She wanted to smile as she recognised the song. She wanted to reach out and touch him, she wanted to tell him one last time that she loved him, and she wanted to tell him that she will wait for him on the other side.

He lay her down in the quietest corner of the Great Hall, but all the while continued to hold her as he rocked her body back and forth, tears making their way down his face.

They were lost in their own bubble, just Arthur and Molly. He felt the warmth of her body leaving her as he held her closer to his chest. She knew that now she had to let go.

Arthur saw his children approaching them, they knew now. They were coming to say goodbye. He let go of Molly and moved so his children could hold her for the last time. He broke down into tears, and he couldn't be sure but he thought he heard the ghostly whisper of Molly's soft singing.

_I may dream a million dreams,__  
__But how can they come true,__  
__If there will never, ever be...__  
__Another you..._

_**Thank you for reading! I know this isn't a great fic but I tried really hard on it so please review and let me know what you think! It would mean a lot.**_

I don't own Harry Potter or There will never be another you by Nat King Cole.

x


End file.
